Orichalcos Mai vs Joey and Mokuba: Duel to save Mai and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: A sequel to Brainwashed Téa Gardner vs Mokuba kaiba and aftermath fanfic. Mokuba and Joey duels Mai trying to save her. When Joey loses the duel, it'a up to Mokuba to save Mai. there will be op cards. sorry for mistakes. This duel takes place instead of Joey vs Mai, the 2nd duel in this arc. Include Joey's love to Mai and Mokuba's friendship moments with Joey and Mai.


Mai was seeing the pain Mokuba was in after his deadly duel with brainwashed Téa Gardner and smiled. She picked up the injuried boy and said " I will hurt Téa Gardner unless you and Joey duels me!". Everyone else said " Mai, you're a psychopath!". Mokuba activited the dueldisk on his arm and said " Mai, I cannot let you hurt Téa Gardner! we gonna help you to bring back the old Mai!". Mai said " lies!". Joey said " Mokuba, are you sure you what to do this?". Mokuba said " this might be the only time for Mai to be saved from the power of the Orichalcos.". Joey said " be careful in this duel!" . Mokuba said " I will try to.". The rest of the gang and kaiba yelled " Be careful Mokuba and Joey!". Joey and Mai activited their dueldisks. Joey, Mai and Mokuba then said "Duel!".

Mai went 1st. Mai said "I will start by playing The Seal of Orichalcos!". The gang and Kaiba cried when the seal circled around Mai, Joey and Mokuba. " Mokuba and Joey" Téa Gardner cried out. Mai said " I play Harpie war call, a spell card. It let me special summon 2 monsters with the same name with a orginal attack less than 2000 from my deck. I special summon 2 cyber Harpie ladys from my deck in attack mode. Then I play Harpie war, a spell card. It let one of my monster attack a player directly this turn even though it is the 1st turn. But that monster's attack points are increased by 1650 until the end phase, My Cyber Harpie lady's orginal attack was 1800. Thanks to the seal, it's atttack was 2300. 2300 plus 1650 is 3950! I know who I will attack. I am saving Joey for later for the real fun! So My cyber Harpie lady attacks Mokuba directly!". "Mokuba!" Joey, the gang and kaiba screamed with tear. Mokuba's lifepoints went from 4000 to 50. Mai's attack cause Mokuba to bleed barely due to the Harpie's sharp claws. " what did you do to him?!" Joey, kaiba and Téa Gardner screamed. Mai said with a evil smile " in this duel, everytime a player recieve battle damage, they will feel the pain! By the way, I will play my spell, Harpie bribe! I can only play this in the mainphase 2. I pay 500 lifepoints to special summon 3 normal monsters from anyone's deck. I special summon the 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons from Mokuba 's deck in attack mode.". " Bring it on Mai" Mokuba said while still barely standing up from Mai's big blow to him . Joey said in his mind " Mokuba must be tough for taking that attack and he is still barely standing!". Joey and Mokuba watched as Mai's lifepoints went down to 3500 and special summoned 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons from Mokuba's deck in attack mode. Mai then said " I use the 2nd effect of Harpie Bribe, by banishing it from my graveyard, I can discard my whole hand to draw 3 cards. Then I set 2 cards facedown. I end my turn meaning my 3950 attack point Cyber Harpie lady go back down to 2300.". Joey said " My turn, I draw!". Mai said " I play a trap, Monster blocker! since I control 5 monsters, Joey can't normal summon this turn! I can only use this card in the draw phase!". Joey said " I play a spell, Dragon's summon rage! It destorys all your monsters , Mai. Then It will let me special summon a dragon monster from my deck. ". Mai said " that gonna happen. I play my counter trap, Harpie scarfice! when you play a spell card while I control a winged-beast monster, I can trubite 1 monster I control, negate your spell card and inflict damage to you equal to it's current attack power plus 500!". Joey said " you meaning you are trubiting a winged beast monster?". Mai said " no a different monster!". Joey said "what does that mean?". Mokuba then knew and screamed with tears saying " It means this is now a 1 vs 1 duel because she planning to scarfice a Blue-Eyes White Dragon . Thanks to the seal, It currently has 3500 attack points. when she scarfice it, you will take 4000 points of damage making you lose the duel and get absorbed by the seal!". The gang and kaiba screamed " He's right, Joey! It over for you!". Joey!" with all tears in his eyes. Joey said to Mokuba " you are right, Mokuba I am going to lose this duel and I failed to save Mai! Mokuba, promise me you will try to save Mai for me!" with tears in his eyes. " I will" Mokuba said with tears in his eyes. Mai said " I scarfice Blue-Eyes White Dragon to negate your spell card, Joey! you take 4000 points of damage! Feel the defeat by Blue-Eyes White Dragon!". " Mai, I love you!" Joey said while his lifepoints hit zero and was absorbed by The Seal of Orichalcos! "Joey!" Mokuba, the gang and kaiba screamed. " I will save you, Mai for Joey!" Mokuba said. " you can't even save yourself " Mai said with a evil smile. " My turn, I draw! I play lightning vortex! I discard 1 card to destory all your faceup monsters.". Mai said " so what! I use Harpie Scarfice's effect from the graveyard by banishing it from my graveyard, I can negate the spell and destory it, then your lifepoints are cut in half, I lose 300 lifepoints and you can't summon or set monsters this turn. You can only set 1 spell or trap this turn!". Mokuba watched his lifepoints went down to 25 and Mai's lifepoints went down to 3200. " Her cards are op! " Téa Gardner said. " I set 1 card. Turn over!" Mokuba said. " My turn, I draw! Blue-Eyes White Dragon wipe out Mokuba!" Mai screamed. "Mokuba!" the gang and kaiba screamed. " I play Mirrior Force! It destorys all your attack postion monsters!". " Lucky I end my turn" Mai said. Mokuba said " I draw!". Mai said " I use Harpie eyes from my deck. I send it to my graveyard to see Mokuba's hand when he has 4 or less cards in hand in his draw phase! I cannot use any other card effects for the rest of this turn. Mokuba showed Mai his hand of 4 cards. She yelled when she saw Shining Friendship in his hand making Mai remember her duel with Téa Gardner at Duelist Kingdom. Mai cried and said with tears " I destoryed my friend, Joey! He loved me. I almost destoryed Mokuba. He did not do anything for me. Mokuba was risking everything to save me like Joey. I traded my friends for power! I regret my actions. Mokuba, defeat me and let me get absorbed by the seal . I do not deserve friends!". Mokuba said " I am your friend. we are all your friends. Dartz used you ! You do not deserve to be absorbed by the seal!" with tears in his eyes. " Mokuba... you are sweet and nice person. please defeat me so this sorrow of mine can end. please do it for me as a friend! I saw your hand. I know you can defeat me." Mai said with tears in her eyes. Mokuba cried and said "I will do it only because you said for me to do it. I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. I equip Silver Bow and Arrow to Shining Friendship . It gains 300 attack and defense points. I play Double attack. I send Wingweaver to my graveyard so Shining Friendship can attack twice now. My monster attack you directly twice!". " Thank you, Mokuba!" Mai said while her lifepoints hit zero. when the seal started to circle around Mai, Mokuba ran and pushed her out of the way having the seal to circle around Mokuba.

" why Mokuba, why did you do that?" Mai asked with her crying like a river. " you are a friend. A true friend will scarfice themself to help a friend." Mokuba said. " Mokuba" Mai, the gang and kaiba screamed. Mai's tears hit the seal and breaking the seal therfore saving Mokuba. " Mokuba, are you ok? " Mai screamed with tears. " I will be ok. I am still injuried. but I will be ok!". Mai gave Mokuba the biggest hug she given in her life. she threw The Seal of Orichalcos card, her orichalcos themed dueldisk in the trash. Rebecca and Duke came up and saw Joey and valon lying around knowing they got absorbed. They also saw Mai hugging Mokuba knowing she was back to normal. Mokuba took his deck out of the dueldisk and handed it back to kaiba. Kaiba and Téa Gardner said " you are taking a break from dueling, Mokuba. '. " ok" Mokuba said. "I am sleepy." Mai said. Mokuba said " Duke and Rebecca, Take valon and Mai back with you. we will take down the Orichalcos jerks. Take care of them for me.". Duke and Rebecca said "we will". Before Mai left to go with Duke and Rebecca Mai whisper in Mokuba 's ear saying to him " you will be a better man than yugi to Téa Gardner. I ship you and Téa Gardner together when you two get older!". That made Mokuba blush. Mai then asked " can one of you carry Joey because Duke and Rebecca said there is not enough room for Joey.". "I will" Tristan said and pick up Joey up to carry him! Duke and Rebecca took Mai and valon back to Rebecca's place while Mokuba , kaiba and the gang went to stop Rafael and Dartz's plan.


End file.
